Shining Star Stories
by Lyrium eidolon
Summary: Ryuko and Satsuki are given a scholarship to a new school after Honnouji, but instead of having to live in the iron grip of the Life Fibers, they find they are now in the iron grip of the torturous teddy bear...


**Author's note:** I've recently had a nagging feeling to see how well the characters of _Kill la Kill_ would... well, you'll see.

**Disclaimer:** The above is a non-profit fan-based piece of fiction. _Danganronpa_ was developed by Spike Chunsoft and _Kill la Kill_ was produced by Trigger.

* * *

Chapter 1: The heroines' new school

Matoi Ryuko and Kiryuin Satsuki, two girls who had saved the world from the grip of the Life Fibers, were enjoying time together after the shutdown of Honnouji Academy. The major disruptions caused during that period affected their schooling so badly that there was no point finishing the year. The coming year was when they'd return to their studies, as would Mankanshoku Mako, Gamagoori Ira, Sanageyama Uzu, Jakuzure Nonon, Inumuta Houka and Iori Shiro.

Or at least that was what they thought until they each received a letter from one 'Shining Star Private Academy'. One such letter was

"Dear Matoi Ryuko

You are cordially invited to enroll and attend Shining Star Private Academy (please see enclosed attachment for logistics details). You need not worry about purchasing stationery and workbooks as we provide all of the tools you need to facilitate your learning experience with us.

Kindly note that, due to a generous sponsor, all admission fees have been paid in advance, as have all of your on-site accommodation fees. In addition, we at Shining Star Private Academy recognize your talents displayed in the past at other high-schools, particularly at the late Honnouji Academy, and with this we bestow upon you the title of 'Super High-School Level Rebel'

Please bring this letter with you if you choose to accept your place at Shining Star Private Academy, as it will serve as your proof of admission into the Academy. If you accept, you are required to come see us before the end of this week (29/9).

We look forward to welcoming you.

Sincerely

Nidai Nekomaru

Deputy Headmaster"

Immediately going to Satsuki, Ryuko discovered that she had received a similar letter that named her as the "Super High-School Level Conqueror". Sanageyama, Gamagoori, Jakuzure and Inumuta received similar letters, with them being labeled the "Super High-School Level Swordsman", "Super High-School Level Enforcer", "Super High-School Level Music Conductor" and "Super High-School Level Hacker" respectively. Iori and Mako, after coming to Satsuki and Ryuko respectively, revealed that they had received letters as well, being addressed as "Super High-School Level Tailor" and "Super High-School Level Fighter".

In the end, they decided to accept the invitations as there possibly wouldn't be any other way to finish their education, but as soon as each stepped onto the grounds, everything went black…

Ryuko woke up on the floor in a small room. That room, from the looks of things, was terrible: the floor was hard, there was no bed, there were no shelves and the only thing dividing it from a corridor outside was a single curtain. Sitting up, she looked into the bathroom connected to this room, but found that although there was a toilet and wash basin, there was no shower, only wooden basins commonly found in bath houses, a pair of taps and a drain.

"Ryuko!" a voice called from outside, which she recognized as Satsuki. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, although this place is crap. Where is this?"

"It has your name on a rag hung outside here, so I think this is your room. But right now, we need to assemble in the main hall."

"Fine, I'm coming…"

Running down the corridor, which contained other entrances blocked by moth-eaten curtains, they burst through a door, where two rows of people stood at attention.

"All hail Satsuki-sama!" Gamagoori Ira roared.

"Gamagoori, who else is here?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes. Fukuroda Takaharu, who has been given the title of Super High-School Level Boxer, Hakodate Omiko with the title of Super High-School Level Tennis Player, Ogure Maiko with the title of Super High-School Level Trapper…"

"Can you remove the 'Super High-School Level' parts, Gamagoori?"

"My sincerest apoligies, Satsuki-sama. There's Origami Artist Otte Tatamu, Folk Dancer Okurahama Maimu, Gardener Yaguruma Kusanosuke, Pilot Todoroki Ryosuke and Knife Thrower Jack Naito."

"So they were all the Club Presidents who were awarded Goku uniforms in Honnouji Academy."

"Ah… Mike, test. Mike, test. One, two, one, two," a child-like voice spoke. From the podium at the end of the hall popped out a teddy bear. One half of him was white, with a typical teddy-bear eye, mouth and white belly. The other half of it was black, with an evil grin sprouting off from the white mouth and a red eye. "Anyway, it's good to see all of you behaving so well."

"Oh, who is the stuffed toy?" Jakuzure Nonon mocked.

"I'm not a stuffed toy, I'm Monokuma! The Academy's Principal!"

"A talking one too? How repulsive."

"Huu, that's not fair. I may have to report you for cruelty to animals."

"Just get to the point, bear."

"You students may be familiar with each other. That is no accident: this school is hosting a Honnouji Rehabilitation Scheme. If there is one thing we cannot tolerate, it is the disruption of school! As for your stay here… there is no limit! You are ours forever!"

"Hey, you really think we can take you seriously?" Ryuko yelled. "We have to leave here sooner or later."

"I was coming to that, Matoi-sa-aaah!" The bear yelled as it was suddenly hugged by Mako, who was also there. "Cute teddy bear! I want to play with it, hug it, sleep on it!" she declared.

"Acts of violence against the principal go against school regulations!"

"…and then I'll dress it up in pretty pink frills, paint cute make up on it…"

Mako had failed to notice that Monokuma's red eye was glowing, with beeping sounds coming from his body. Ryuko, knowing something was wrong, wrenched the bear away from her and threw it at the ceiling just before it exploded. Another bear popped up from the podium.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if anyone breaks school rules, such as tampering with school property, I will activate my wonderful corporal punishments function. Like I was saying, if anyone wants to leave here, they will have to play by a certain rule."

"Rule?" Ryuko questioned.

"Correct. I won't fuss about the methods, but only students who have killed somebody will be allowed to leave this place!"

"Okay, so Satsuki and the Elite Four get to leave. They've killed at least one person!"

"Upupupupu, about that… Previous kills do not count! Like I said, I won't complain about the methods, so you can use whatever you want to get the job done, be it beating to death, putting to the sword, strangulation with whips, electrocution with cables, riddling with bullets. How you do it is entirely up to you; after all, people need to freely explore who they really are."

"Well, we can't really explore ourselves when our rooms are complete shit!"

"Sorry, Matoi-san, but those have just been built, and as much as I'd like to help you, I must make an example and stick to the rules of not interfering as much as possible." Monokuma started sinking into the podium, with final words of "Enjoy your new school life…"


End file.
